


nightly encounter

by schwanenkoenigin



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girl Penis, POV Second Person, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Top!Camila, i never thought i would write something like this...and yet, this is really filthy and just downright trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwanenkoenigin/pseuds/schwanenkoenigin
Summary: Being pushed up against the wall by a complete stranger shouldnotturn you on.But it does.





	nightly encounter

**Author's Note:**

> i’m going to say it right now: please just _leave_ if anything from the tags offends you. i’m serious. do not read this. i beg you.
> 
> however, i sincerely hope that everyone who does decide to read it actually enjoys it :)

It’s been a long night. A _super_ long night. It’s been _awful_ , really, sitting at the same table as your friends, pretending to be interested in what they say when, really, you do not, because you never wanted to be here in the first place.

You hadn’t gone out in a while before today, so you hadn’t remembered just how draining it is to have people around you _all_ evening, have people _talking_ to you, no less, and now all you want to do is get into bed. Sleep. Being alone sounds like a blessing, and it is definitely more fun than—well, this.

Still, you’d thought that, hey, going out once in a while couldn’t hurt. Right?

Well, you’d been wrong.

You desperately need to be on your own right now.

You’d excused yourself with a sigh a while ago, to get some fresh air—Ally had told you to go right ahead while Normani had been busy flirting—and after you’d gone outside, cleaning your lungs from the cigarette smoke you’d been breathing in all night, you went to the bathroom, too.

As, now, you’re on the way back from the restrooms, you suddenly, without _any_ warning—you haven’t heard or seen anyone follow you—feel yourself being pushed directly into the wall on your left.

You groan. Loudly.

What the _hell_?

You have no time to react before a pair of hands comes to settle on your hips, and you’re being pushed forward even more. Your cheek meets the cold, rough wall, and you get a mouthful of your own long hair.

Your first instinct is to run away, to go back to your friends; you actually _want_ Normani’s incessant flirting with random people back right now. Seriously, you want to go back to _safety_. _I really should have just stayed home_ , you huff internally. You’re frozen in place, though. Besides, the grip on your hips is so _very_ strong, which means you wouldn’t be able to escape, anyway. The person—God, who _are_ they?—presses themself into you, and they groan as their front meets your back. “I’ve been waiting to do this all night,” they whisper into your ear.

Instead of panicking—this is supposed to _really_ creep you out—you can’t help the chills spreading all over your arms. All over your _body_ , really. It’s not like you to moan, you’re usually the quiet type, but right now? You _really_ want to. You’ve started pressing yourself back against whoever’s behind you—subconsciously, mostly—and you’re definitely feeling something you like, so, even though this is not an ideal situation, you’re starting to want them, you’re starting to want a complete stranger, and you need to somehow show them that you do.

Their breath hitches when you do, and you swear the bulge poking your ass grows even bigger. “You’re so fucking hot,” they groan into your ear, “I couldn’t stop looking at you out there.”

You catch a whiff of their perfume, then, and you frown. It’s definitely a women’s scent. Does this mean the stranger who’s _definitely_ packing is a _woman_?

 _Fuck_.

This thought should not make you bite your lip, it should not make you close your eyes, either, imagining different scenarios where you’re on all four—or all spread in front of them. And, _damn_ , it should definitely not make wetness pool between your legs. You clench your thighs together, hoping it lets you focus on anything but the arousal that has become increasingly uncomfortable—in such a short amount of time, not to mention—and you sort of desperately wish for the stranger to notice. You _hope_ they notice. You hope they take you back into a secluded area; you hope they fuck you hard and fast and senseless and make you cream all over their cock.

You can no longer hold back a moan; it leaves your mouth involuntarily.

“You have such a pretty voice, would be a shame if someone fucked your throat so roughly you couldn’t speak for a week, now, wouldn’t it?” they tease, and before your brain has the needed time to process the words that have just been spoken, you’re being turned around, and their lips meet yours in an almost painfully bruising kiss.

You whimper—God, they can _definitely_ kiss—and your arms find their way around their neck.

Around the _woman_ ’s neck.

Her hair is so _silky_ and long, and, from what you could see, _brown_ , but you obviously cannot be sure with the lighting in here—and you want to pull it really badly. Why does she make you want to be _this_ dirty? _Fuck_.

One of your hands soon wanders down her side, slowly, carefully, _boldly_ , until it settles on her pants—the front of it—to stroke the hard material that covers her appendage. “Fuck,” you mumble against her lips. By now, you’re so turned on you can barely function. All that is left in you is the primal urge to come. To come, come again, and come _again_. “Take me,” you manage to say, breathlessly, as you break apart. “I don’t care _where_ or _how_ , please, just do it. I need you.” You cup the woman harder through her jeans.

“Okay,” she whispers back hotly, and she surprisingly really does as you’ve told her. She takes your hand to lead you into some area in the back of the restaurant you wouldn’t have guessed existed, just like you imagined.

You’ve told her the truth: you _don’t_ care where you are. You don’t pay any attention to your surroundings, anyway, as all you can think about and focus on is the prospect of how hard you’re—hopefully—going to be fucked. In all honesty? She could be telling you to spread your legs in front of all of your friends, in front of the people you’ve known for years; in front of _everyone_ , for all you care. Really—as long as the beautiful woman fills your sopping cunt and makes you come, you just do not care.

You end up kneeling on the hard wooden floor, a pair of hands buried in your black hair, as your eyes are on the rock hard cock she’s taken out of her pants right in front of you. How exactly you’ve gotten here, you don’t remember, and you don’t want to know.

All you do know is that your mouth fucking _waters_ at the sight of her large, veiny cock, and you feel the incredibly strong need to taste her.

(Okay, you _also_ know that it’s bigger than any other you’ve ever seen, felt, or _taken_. It’s thicker and longer than all of your dildos, too, and you know you’re going to fucking _scream_ for the woman.)

But now—she insists your mouth need some attention, and she tells you to _open up_. You do as you’ve been told, and not a second later, the huge cock hits the back of your throat. You gag. The woman curses, and you look up to see her head thrown back in pleasure. She starts moving her hips at an extremely fast pace, the grip on your head ever-tight, and your eyes fill with tears. It’s painful, the way her cock makes you choke over and over again. But, God, you would be lying if you said you weren’t enjoying _every_ goddamn second of this. Because you _are_.

To prove exactly _that_ , you try and moan every now and then—when you’re not busy gagging—as her cock slides in and out of your mouth. You’d never known you wanted this—being fucked in the back of a restaurant that anyone could walk into at any second by a random stranger—but you’re definitely loving it, now that it’s happening.

The woman keeps fucking your mouth, and it’s turning you on to a point where your panties are fucking _soaked_. You don’t think you could ever tell anyone about this. It’s just so fucking _dirty_. You didn’t think you _could_ be this dirty. At all. But— this _is_ happening and it’s making you drench your underwear. You absolutely can’t remember a time you’ve been this wet. No—you’re sure you’re wetter than you’ve _ever_ been for anyone.

You feel the stranger’s movements become faster and faster, and you can tell she’s close. Again—you never thought you’d ever even _think_ of doing something as filthy as this, but you really need her to come down your throat, all over your face, and, fuck, you need her come all over your tits, too.

As if she can read your mind, she pulls out of your mouth, and finishes herself off with a few quick strokes. It’s the hottest fucking sight _ever_ , and you sort of wish you could watch her forever.

But then again, you need her cock inside your cunt, and you can’t deny that, currently, _that_ need is a lot stronger.

Her come lands on your tongue—she tastes incredible, and you moan, knowing you won’t forget the taste of her any time soon—on your cheeks, and on your neck; and she’s panting, moaning, groaning as her come drips down on you. It takes a while until she’s drained herself, and then she breathlessly demands, “Take your clothes off and get on your hands and knees.”

You bite your lip at the words because, God, she obviously has _a lot_ of stamina, and you do not hesitate for a second before complying. You undress as quickly as you can—you don’t have any more patience, you _need_ your dripping pussy to be filled by her large fucking cock _right fucking now—_ but, at the same time, you can’t resist putting on a little show. You take off your bra and underwear extra slowly, intent on making the woman crazy. As crazy as she’s made _you_ for her cock. You need her so much. You need her to bury her big cock deep inside you, make you feel her for days.

Once you’ve taken everything off and thrown it somewhere halfway across the room, you get down on your knees—still looking at the brown-eyed beauty, of course—and then when you’re on the ground, you turn around, putting all of your weight on your hands. Until you’re exactly the way she wants you to be.

Upon seeing you like this, she moans, and– _God_ , her hand connects with your ass cheek. Hard.

“ _Fuck_ ,” you curse. It stings, and you let out a sharp cry as she does the same thing again. Your knees become weak with the force of the slaps you’ve just received. You’ve never been spanked before, really, but you’ve always _wanted_ it. You now know why. It’s fucking amazing. You close your eyes to enjoy the pleasurable yet painful sensation.

And _painful_ it is. Her hand lands on your behind again and again and again; she just _won’t_ stop her actions. You get spanked hard, for _quite_ a while, at that, and you can feel your ass become more sensitive to the ‘touch.’ You’re sure it won’t take long for it to be completely red.

Especially because the woman still doesn’t stop. No; not yet. She just keeps going.

And—yeah, by now it definitely _is_ red.

“You look so fucking good like this,” she breathes. “Properly _spanked_. Spread for me. _God_ , yes.”

You feel some of your juices drip down your thighs at the filthy words. How fucking sexy can a person be? How hot can _words_ be? _Fuck_. You moan, then, _loudly_ , as her dick slides through your folds, collecting some of that wetness that’s been pooling between your legs, and you almost fucking _cry_ once it comes into contact with your incredibly sensitive clit. You can’t take this any longer, you really can’t. You want _so badly_ for her to fill you up, to fill your wet hole, to fuck you until you’re a crying mess. To fuck you until you’re too sore to even walk. You need her to come inside you, too, to claim you in the most intimate way. You decide that, maybe, asking for it may speed things up. “Please just– _fuck_ – just fuck me,” you rasp out.

She hums, obviously contemplating what you’ve said. She caresses your back. You shiver. Everything’s sensitive. The touch lets your eyes roll back in the back of your head—you’re definitely way too turned on for this. For this teasing thing. Suddenly, one her hands disappears. It’s completely gone for a moment—only to reappear on your tits.

 _Holy fuck_.

She dips a finger of her other hand into your dripping hole, too, intent on making you _crazy_. She very much succeeds, obviously, as you moan out, loudly. As loud as you can manage with your ruined voice, anyway. She laughs at your reaction. “Yeah, I think you’ve earned it.”

It doesn’t take a second before she’s completely inside you. One would think it’d be painful, to be stretched like this, almost being split in two, but you’re so wet you _barely_ feel her. She fills you up to the very brim— _exactly_ the way you’ve asked her to—with one rough movement, and starts fucking you relentlessly right away. She doesn’t wait for any kind of signal, and normally you’d _hate_ someone for doing this, for not checking if you’re ready, but, _fuck_ , this woman is  _so_ hot and you’re too turned on to wait. You cry out when she suddenly pulls out only to thrust back inside harder than before.

She ups her pace every few seconds, and, God, it feels _so_ fucking incredible, having her fat cock up your cunt and, now,  _both_ of her hands on your needy tits. You kind of want her to focus on your clit, though, seen as you’ve suffered long enough already—but at the same time, you know you’d come right away, and you want this to last. Forever. _God_ , you think, eyes closed, _she’s so good at what she’s doing_...

She’s still thrusting in and out of you, playing with your stiff nipples— _fuck_ , they’re sensitive—when you suddenly feel one of her hands leave your breast to wander back to your red cheek. You’re sure she’s going to start spanking you again and you’re about to complain, unsure whether your raw flesh can take any more when–

“Oh, my _God_!” you let out hoarsely as her thumb surprisingly enters your tight virgin asshole, and you feel like you’re in goddamn heaven. You have never, _ever_ been this full, no, you’ve _never_ been this stretched; and, _honestly_ , you would never have thought you’d see the day where you’d find yourself enjoying anal, but here you are, with a stranger’s finger up your previously unfucked hole and– this is the _best_ feeling in the entire world. Seriously, you’ve never felt better; you want to scream it from the rooftops how thoroughly you’re being fucked, and how incredibly good you’re feeling.

“You’re filling me up so good,” you groan, voice still weak from the treatment your throat has received, and you swear you feel her throb, grow even bigger inside you. “You’re so deep,” you add after a few seconds.

She thrusts forward extra hard, then, which means that, the next time she enters you, you’re positive you can feel her in your fucking womb. You feel like a dirty whore when you hear her pant, hear her ask, “You like that, huh?” and you can only answer with a low moan. It’s good enough for her, it seems, as her thumb is quickly replaced by _two_ fingers, effectively rewarding you for your efforts.

All you wish, right now, is that you could goddamn _scream_ out your pleasure. You wish you had your voice, you want her to hear what she’s doing to you, how good she is at owning your cunt and your ass.

It couldn’t possibly get any better than this, you think, then, but you’re proven wrong yet again as her other hand _finally_ connects with your clit, and, _fuck_ , your tits may not get the attention they deserve anymore—but you instantly clench around her, coming harder than you ever fucking have, gushing wetly over her cock and almost sucking her fingers inside you completely. You’ve never squirted before, and you don’t exactly know how it works—but there’s no other explanation for what you see when you open your eyes and look at the floor underneath you. It’s glistening wet, sticky, and you manage to let out one more hoarse moan at the sight.

She stays inside you, letting you ride out the longest high you’ve ever experienced, her pace not becoming any slower until you’ve stopped writhing.

As you’re catching your breath, she suddenly curses loudly, and she thrusts inside you one last time. You cry out—or _want_ to; your voice lets you down, though—and her come spills inside of your channel, painting your insides—effectively, _finally_ , claiming you.

She pulls out a while later, and, God, it’s more painful being this over-stimulated and having her pull out than any previous action. You whimper, clenching uncomfortably around nothing, desperately wanting to keep her inside you.

Being empty feels weird. It’s frustrating. Especially after being _that_ full. You feel positively fucked, like a filthy slut, blushing slightly when you recall exactly  _where_ you’ve just been screwed.

Once you’re dressed again, you notice her come leak out of you. You clench your legs at the sensation, hoping it’ll stop, and she simply smirks at you. You don’t exchange any words—you can’t speak, anyway—while you’re getting ready to go back.

When you leave the room, it smells like sex all over— _you_ smell like sex—and you’re definitely expecting the stranger to leave you there, so you mentally prepare never to see her again—already very much planning to buy a new fake cock. One that will never completely feel like her, maybe, but might end up being relatively  _comparable_ in size–

Suddenly, however, you feel her hand in yours as she gives you a small piece of paper. You unfold it, only to see that it has her number as well as her name, Camila, on it. You’re relieved, to say the least, and you can’t voice your thoughts but you send her a grateful smile. She winks at you, and leans down to whisper into your ear, “I’ll make sure to properly fuck your ass next time, I need you to think of me every time you try to sit down.” With that, she leaves, not looking back, not even waiting for your reaction.

You swallow as your brain processes what has happened in the past few seconds. Your throat aches as you do so, but even though everything hurts, it was still _definitely_ worth it, and, wow, you’re _so_ going to call her.

**Author's Note:**

> i am honestly so sorry for this lmao (i blame one person and one person only) but i do hope you liked it. at least a little


End file.
